


Shattered

by ArieHolmesJr



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hurt, Hurt Tony, M/M, POV Tony, Rough Sex, Spanking, Well more like Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieHolmesJr/pseuds/ArieHolmesJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm at their mercy. I put myself in that situation on an impulse, when I suddenly thought that showing my butt to Clint would be a funny idea. OK, maybe it wasn't that bad an idea, but that was until I purposely started growling in a seductive way. Seems like I gave them ideas...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

They _can't_ tell to what point I am drunk. They never have no idea. They think I'm Puke-Everywhere-And-Sleep-In-The-Bath drunk... But I only had two drinks. It is just so easy to fake...

Captain Perfection looks concerned, yet again. There must be something showing in my eyes, I close them tight to keep him from seeking my soul and mind. I'm lying to him. I'm lying to them. All the time. I said I was getting better, I said things were fine, but this is all bullshit. I'm not feeling better, things are just getting worse. I can't tell them how desperate and lost I feel. It's not like Tony Stark talks about his feelings... When you act like an asshole, when you keep people from getting too close to you, you end up dealing alone with your own bullshit. Nobody here wants to hear me whining about my shitty life. Pepper had had enough of that with my daddy issues and all the shit she had to go through for me, with me. Now I don't even have her anymore. I don't have anyone.  _  
_

_Steve Rogers doesn't count. That little prick cares about everybody. He feels bad for the fly that killed itself in his soup, goddammit!_

I'm at their mercy. I put myself in that situation on an impulse, when I suddenly thought that showing my butt to Clint would be a funny idea. OK, maybe it wasn't that bad an idea, but that was until I purposely started growling in a seductive way. I actually thought that sex could make things better, really. Seems like I gave them ideas. Clint grabs me by the armpits, I stay boneless in his hold and he shoves me a few steps away, towards Steve. Sweet, lovely Steve. I stare in his deep blue eyes and I know he stares back, he notices the way my pupils grew bigger and he doesn't seem so doubtful now. That's it baby ... Trust me, just like the others. He has so much faith in met and yet I'm probably the biggest ass he has ever met... His hand, on my hair. It feels great, I purr softly and nuzzle his wrist. His laugh is like music to my ears, I move closer and lick at the soft skin to hear it more, but my effort isn't rewarded. Before I can think about something else to make him laugh or smile that smile that reaches his eyes and light his whole face, his hand reaches the back of my head and pulls me closer. Alright, I know where this is going. I'm not kneeling in from of him for nothing and sex is an area where I excel in spite of myself. Where I half-expect Steve to be all dominant on me, he just pets my hair and doesn't try to force me to anything. Did I already say that this guy is precious?

At the very first lick on the head of his cock, I can hear his breath catch and I hum with delight as I wrap my lips around the head and suck. He shivers, his hand tightening in my hair, but stays unmoving and let me decide of the pace.  _So precious, cupcake, how are you even human?_ The guy is huge and I wrap my hand around the base as I move on his length, sucking and flicking my tongue against the hot skin, already tasting precum. He's petting my head again, I know he enjoys doing that as much as I love the feeling of his fingers on my scalp. His voices comes to my ears, soft and sweet like honey and praising me like no one ever did before: _  
_

"Attaboy ... You're doing great, you're doing so great baby..."

I instantly get that warm feeling that spreads in my whole body and all I want to do right now is to stop, stand up and cuddle against him, have him pet me and hold me tight and tell me everything is gonna be alright. I wanna tell him how screwed my life is, how I can't take it anymore... I want him to love me, him and no one else, because he's so damn perfect and it's all I ever needed... But Clint decides otherwise and suddenly I am being pushed down on Steve's cock by a rough hand at the back of my head. I didn't expect that and so I choke a little, trying to fight back that hand and free myself. My eyes are watering and I can't do anything but take it, even though Steve's voice snapped something I didn't quite understand. I, however, perfectly hear Barton say:

"Don't you worry... He can deepthroat like a little bitch."

I close my eyes shut at those words and relax my throat as much as I can. Steve is big, there's no denying that, but I hate myself for having to admit that Clint is right. I swallow around the head and Steve bucks up a little, I know he can't help it so I take it and I hum around him, the vibration driving him slowly crazy. One should be proud of that lack of gag reflex, but all I can feel now is disgust with myself. Clint now decides of the pace, I do my best to keep up.  _That little fucker..._

I start to feel the urge to throw up, and Steve's cock fucking my mouth not so gently anymore has nothing to do with it. My body is betraying me, the traitor, my pants are getting too tight and I hate myself for it so much, so fucking much ... The more I feel like an asshole, the more I find myself craving for more. Heat is gathering in my lower abdomen and I suddenly moan when Steve hits the back of my throat and comes. I'm choking again, mostly enjoying the feeling as I try to swallow as much as I can. When Steve pulls back with a wet obscene noise, I raise a hand to wipe my mouth and chin, but Clint stops me. I stay there, staring at him, my lips moist and glistening with drool, my throat aching-- a not so unpleasant burn that still makes me sick. We are just getting started. I don't wanna see what follows. Me and my bad ideas... _And that fucking body in need of more, who said it was time to get all horny!?_

Another burn distracts me from the first one. Whoever plunged a finger in my ass,  _go fuck yourself._ It hurts, I press my chest and face to the ground and lie there with my butt in the air, trying to breathe slowly and calmly. The finger stops pushing, then is presented to my mouth. I keep my mouth shut, even though I know what they're expecting from me. Steve is talking again. Trying to dissuade them, I presume, but I can't seem to focus on his voice. I can only hear my own heart beating fast, and my trembling fingers brush against the reactor under my shirt. I could give it a try. Take it out subtly and hope to die fast enough, before they can even notice it... 

"Stark, don't be a jerk, open you mouth."

"No..." I breathe.

"Stop it, guys, he obviously doesn't want to. Leave him alone."

That's it, Steve, please, save me from myself before I do something really wrong ...

A snort. That must be Bruce. It sounds like him. He reached under me and I can feel him cupping my erection. I whimper and instantly push back into his hand, enjoying the rough feeling of the fabric when he starts rubbing. I can't help it, I can't ... I close my eyes again and let them take my clothes off, I feel no shame at being naked on the floor of my own living room, as long as Bruce doesn't stop stroking me ... His other hand runs on my back soothingly and I start to relax under his touch, rolling my hips gently. This is not bad at all. Please, let me die of the upcoming orgasm and I'll rest in peace... 

By the time Bruce releases me, I'm within an inch of coming and I'm a total moaning mess sprawled on the floor. Steve stopped complaining again, looks like my great deal of moans convinced him. I'm probably drooling on my own chin, I'm so close I can't think about anything else, but they keep my release away from me, I can't even touch myself and I'm slowly losing my mind.  _Fuckers, assholes, you freaking bastards... Blow me, let me jerk off for god's sake, but don't leave me like_   _that_!

I don't even think twice when fingers are pressed to my lips once again. I open my mouth and lazily suck on the two digits, tasting a little bit of myself of them. Bruce's, covered with precum. My own precum. I try to keep them in my mouth longer, to bite on them when he pulls out, and he grabs my jaw to keep me from doing it. His thumb strokes my stubble, he and Clint are laughing and when I look up I catch a hint of a smile on Steve's lips. Maybe this is where I smile too, because if he looks relaxed, it means everything is fine. Sweet, nice soldier. Gosh, I should have told you I needed you. 

"N-Nn! Ahh-N-No!"

A trick, it was a trick. The finger is back, circling my hole, slowly pushing inside. It's been a while since the last time I've done it that way, and I can barely handle the feeling. It is too much at once, I am too tight for that brutal intrusion, and so I try to move away. Someone grabs my hips, and Bruce adds another finger. I clench my teeth, trying to grab something to hold on to, but finding nothing. It hurts. A lot. They're whispering behind me, Bruce must be apologizing but saying that it's a necessity, I have no idea since all I can hear are my own cries. Clint will leave bruises on my hips since he has to hold on tightly due to me squirming and kicking and trying to escape.

"He's suffering!"

This is definitely Steve.

I yelp and try to glance around me, but I can't see him now. Shit. I could use the view...

"It's not gonna last long. He's tight, but this is what the prep is for."

The fact that the pain caused by the unpleasant stretch fades away and I get used to the fingers pumping in my ass doesn't make me feel better. While it starts to be bearable down there, I still can't seem to find any pleasure in the touch. Why did I start this in the first place? My need for affection and human contact chased away all the sanity in me and now I am paying the price. What was I really expecting of two drunk men and a Captain Virgin? To be _comprehensive?_ To understand that I don't really want the sex, that I'm just desperate? The fingers withdraw and I instantly clench my inner muscles by reflex. Someone his petting my hair again, probably Steve, and soon enough I hear him speak:

"This looks like an awfully bad idea."

"Steve, the man asked for it."

"I recall him saying no. If that is not being non-consenting..."

"It's a matter of seconds before he changes his mind," Clint assures.

I don't even try to reply with words, I only squirm harder when I feel him moving between my legs. He's swearing, trying to keep me still, the fucker, he won't...

"Oh GOD!"

Did that bastard just slap me!? It hurts and I'm pretty sure there is already a reddening mark on my skin. When I still don't get the message, or should I say decide to ignore it, he slaps my butt again. The spanking goes on for a while, he calls me some names again at some point and the nausea is back. I finally stop struggling and I can almost see Clint's satisfied grin behind my eyelids. To the throbbing pain his added a violent burning ache when he pushed inside me. My body has trouble opening up for him, he has to force his way past the tight ring of muscles and it hurts like a motherfucker. In a last attempt to escape, I throw my body forward, but he gives a harder thrust and my head bangs on the coffee table. Calmed, I lie there still and squeeze around him even though it only makes it worse, taking it because there's nothing else to do.

I don't quite realize at first that I am crying, but suddenly tears are forming at the corners of my eyes even if I keep them tightly shut. It doesn't take long for Clint to come in me, and I then feel something hot painting my back; Bruce coming too. I don't understand why I let that happen. Why I didn't stand up and _really_ tried to escape. Why I didn't ask Steve to make it stop; he would have done it, I am even surprised he didn't do it by himself.

Maybe... Maybe somehow I feel like I deserve what happened. This is all I'm worth after all. I'm a dick, a slut, I couldn't even keep Pepper by my side and I can't let Steve in... I am left there, sweaty and sticky, lying on the cool floor. When I try to open my eyes to look for Steve, tears start running down my cheeks. _Where are you, cupcake? I need you... Please... I need you so bad..._ I stay there, sobbing in silence. My whole body hurts, my heart as much as my ass, just a different kind of pain. I can heal from the physical damages, even though I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow... But in addition to what they did to me tonight, the urging need of someone to put me back together is more than I can handle. I cry, and cry again shamelessly, lying on my side in the dark of the living room.

It didn't make me feel better ...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I felt like writing something a little darker this time... Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
